Salaud !
by Alien.-.Banana
Summary: [OS LUFFY X NAMI] Arlong est là, encore, pour gâcher la vie de Nami. Mais bon, y'a Luffy.


**Hey du ! **

**Pairing : Luffy/ Nami **

**Genre : Drama, Romance.**

**Disclamer : One Piece ne m'appartient pas. (Heureusement)**

**Note de l'auteur : Navré pour les fautes, je l'ai écrite il y a longtemps, et sincèrement j'ai pas le courage de corrigé. Trouver moi une béta ! xD C'est assez court je trouve. **

_**ENJOY ! **_

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Il était là, devant moi, le regard haineux. De mauvais, très mauvais souvenirs prirent place dans ma mémoire. Son nez crochu, semblable à une scie, ses yeux, ses parole, il y a, me parait-il, si longtemps. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi étais-je là ? Pourquoi il était là. Mon pire cauchemar. Je pensais que mon héros m'avait sauvé. Il l'a fait, mais mon bourreau est encore là, sur la surface du globe. La mer est vaste alors pourquoi... ? Pourquoi m'a t-il retrouver?! Je veux juste une vie souriante. Une vie heureuse. Mais non. Il faut qu'il réapparaître.

J..Je pleure ? Les larmes ne veulent pas s'arrêter, elle continuent encore et encore de couler. Non ! Je ne dois pas pleurer ! Non, non non ! J'essaie de ravalé mes larmes, en vain. Il rigole. Non, il explose de rire... Salaud ! Connard ! Dégage ! J'ai tellement envie de lui hurler ces mots, mais rien ne sort. Comme si les mots rester bloqués dans ma gorge, ne voulant sortir. C'est affreux. Il est fort et je suis faible. Il est le requin, je suis la crevette. Celle qui doit se faire dévorer, et qui ne peut rien dire ni faire. Oui, je ne suis qu'une crevette parmi tant d'autres, les crevettes meurent avant tous.

Il attrape mes cheveux, me suspendant en l'air. Il ne faut pas que je cris, que je gémisse de douleur, non il ne le faut pas. Lui ris aux éclats. Moi je pleure. J'avais tellement envie de lui en foutre une ! Mais... Il est homme poisson, et je suis humaine. Certes, certains peuvent combattre bien des hommeS poisson, mais moi non. Moi je ne suis qu'une humaine qui veux juste vivre en paix. Alors, pourquoi moi ?! Pourquoi est-ce moi qu'il veut tuer ? Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il veut me faire. Je suis perdu. Il me plaqua brusquement au mur m'arrachant un gémissement de douleur et déchira au passage mes vêtements. Je me figea. I..Il n'allait tout de même pas... ?! Non !

Je me débâtit. J'ai peur, très peur. Je n'en peux plus, je hurle. Je hurle de toute mes forces, m'accrochant seulement à mon cri, je ne veux pas. Il rigole encore plus. Et puis d'abord, où suis-je !? Dans une ruelle... ? C'est sombre... Je sens une main sur ma poitrine. J'avais arrêter de hurler, j'ai perdu. Il va se servir de mon corps, puis me laisser mourir... Non ! Je ne dois pas abandonner... Je dois vivre... Pour le revoir, lui et son sourire d'abruti, lui et son air sérieux qui est si rare, lui et ses idioties.  
J'entends un bruit sourd. Mais je n'y fais pas attention. Arlong va me violé, comment voulez vous que je fasse attention à une chose si insignifiante... Soudain Arlong vole loin de moi, s'écrasant sur le mur juste en face. Un homme se rapproche, il me prend dans ses bras et susurre :  
« Je suis là, ça va allez. »  
Ça y est, je pleure encore, mais de joie cette fois. Je reconnais sa voix, son odeur, sa chaleur. Il est là. Je me colle un peu plus à lui. Il se détache de moi, je panique. Non ! Ne me quitte pas ! Reste près de moi. Ne m'abandonne pas. Je m'accroche à lui désespérément, ne me lâche pas ! Je pense qu'il me voit paniquer car il me murmure d'une voix apaisante :  
« Nami... Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis là, d'accord ? Je vais juste arranger un truc avec Arlong... » finit-il d'une voix plus dure. Je comprends. Mais je ne veux pas le savoir loin de moi. Il me pose dans le coin de la rue et écrase son chapeau sur ma tête, puis s'éloigne. Je me sens apaiser, grâce à ce geste qui paraît anodins. Son chapeau sur mon crâne m'a toujours rassuré. Comme si Luffy était là et me disait des mots qui me rassure. Ça m'a toujours fais cette effet là, dès le début. Dès que Luffy avait découvert qu'Arlong me ''torturée'' mentalement. J'entends Luffy hurler de rage.  
« ESPECE DE SALAUD ! » Et j'entends ensuite un hurlement de douleur.  
Luffy revient vers moi. Il me prend dans ses bras, me portant comme une princesse. J'ai mal au dos. Mais je suis apaisée, dans les bras de mon héros, alors je m'évanouis, ou plutôt je m'endors.  
Il est là, je suis sauvée. Encore, il m'a encore sauvée... Et je l'aime tellement, rien que pour ça...


End file.
